Yes Tutor
by flyingtoupee2012
Summary: Eriol hates his life...hates school, hates all the clingy girls that never leave him alone, and most of all he hates how everyone is always wearing his slippers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS…If I did Eriol would not have glasses because I hate glasses…mostly because I have to wear them…no offense to anyone else who wears glasses…I'm sure you look great!

Chapter One

-Tutors-

Eriol Hirigazawa tapped his pencil against the side of his nose, sighing loudly. School wasn't hard if he tried, but that was the problem, he just didn't want to try. He saw no point in going to this prison day after day, with annoying immature teenagers and even more immature 'teachers', if they could even call themselves that. How he wished he could be back in England, he missed the language, the culture even the horrible weather. Yes, he'd give anything to be back in England.

'Hirigazawa-san.' Eriol looked up tiredly. _Leave me alone, I just want to sleep._ 'Yes Kitamori Sensei?'

'Can you read the next paragraph, please.' Eriol stood up slowly, picking his book up off his desk.

'**Oh, Juliet look out from yonder window…'**

Eriol was used to girls fawning over him, but this was just ridiculous. It was like these girls just sat around all day thinking of new ways to throw themselves at him. The only way to escape them was to hide out on the roof till everyone had gone home. Which is what he was currently doing.

Eriol lay on the rooftop staring up at the cloudy sky, days like this reminded him of home. He sighed, he seemed to doing a lot of that lately.

'Yeah I know Sakura, okay I love you too…yeah…see you later.'

Eriol sat up, looking around him for some place to hide. 'Darn it.' He growled. The roof was open space, no place for him to hide, he just really hoped it wasn't one of his annoying fan girls.

The roof door swung open. 'Oh sorry, I didn't know anyone was up here.' A girl stood there her Purplish hair swaying in the wind.

'It's fine I was just leaving.' Eriol stood up brushing off his clothes. 'Oh please don't leave on my account.' The girl said quickly. _A little too quickly_. 'I wasn't.' Eriol ran a hand through his hair.

'My name's Daidouji Tomoyo, you're Hirigazawa-san right?' Tomoyo bowed her head, 'We're in the same English class.'

Eriol looked at her, she didn't look familiar, not that he actually payed attention anyone in this horrible prison. 'Really…'

'Yes, when you got up to read today…well…you were amazing.'

Eriol scowled. 'Look if you're going to confess or something, I don't want to hear it, I'm not interested.'

Tomoyo stared at him with wide eyes. 'I..uh...'

'Save it.' Eriol grabbed his bag and stalked past her angrily. _Why couldn't everyone_ _just leave him alone?_

Tomoyo stood there in shook. _What a baka, how could someone be so conceited? _There was no way she was about to confess, she didn't even know him. 'Hmmph.'

Tomoyo sighed making her way over to the railing that circled the roof. 'Ah there it is.' She bent over and picked up a small hair clip, with cherry blossoms on it. 'Silly Sakura always losing things.'

'I'm home!' Eriol called, slipping his feet into a pair of slippers. That's was another thing he hated about Japan, everyone wore slippers at home, you even had to buy strangers slippers so they could have nice warm feet when they decided to intrude on your living space.

'Oh Eriol darling you're home?' Eriol's mother, Mrs. Hirigazawa asked peeking around the corner. 'Isn't that what I just said' Eriol sighed. _Wow I really have got to stop doing that. _

'Someone's grumpy.'

'Mom, I'm not two, I can no longer be grumpy, I am simply in a bad mood.' Eriol walked into the kitchen to join his mother, sitting down on one of the stools that sat in front of their counter.

Mrs. Hirigazawa rolled her eyes. 'It's those girls again, isn't it?'

'Why can't they just leave me alone' Eriol moaned, letting his head hit the counter.

'I swear I'm the only mother who ended up with a son who doesn't like to get chased around by girls twenty four seven.'

'Mom I'm sure there are lots of boys who would rather be chased around by other boys.'

Mrs. Hirigazawa turned to look at him, holding a knife up threateningly. 'You're not gay are you? Because you know what I'm going to have to do to you if you are.'

'I'm not gay.' Eriol growled, 'I just don't find girls who through themselves at me attractive, and would you stop swinging that knife in my face.'

'Good…I'd have to hurt you if you were gay, not that I'm against gay people, everyone has their preference, it's just you can't be gay.'

'…Right…'

Eriol stood up. 'I'm going to go take a shower.'

'Okay honey, but don't take too long your tutor's going to be here soon.'

Eriol spun around. 'MY WHAT?'

'Your Tutor, your grades have been really dropping lately, and I told you if you didn't start doing better you'd have to have tutoring.'

'What? When did you say that?' Eriol fumed.

'Doesn't matter, she's going to be here soon, so you guys can meet.'

Eriol glared at her, before turning and stomping down the hallway.

'Eriol you'd better be nice.' Mrs. Hirigazawa called after him.

Tomoyo stood in front of the large apartment building. Most people would probably call it grand, but compared to her house it looked like a shed.

Not that she was comparing, not at all, Tomoyo didn't judge anyone by how much money they had, she believed everyone was the same…equal, and everyone should be treated with respect. Unless of course you were an obnoxious boy who was incredibly rude to her and completely self centered. Not that Tomoyo was thinking about that boy, well not any good thoughts anyway.

Tomoyo sighed, raising her hand to knock at the door that seemed to loom above her. She had no idea why she had agreed to this, it wasn't like she needed the money. It was more like a favour to her mom's 'old' friend….whom she had never met…so more like a favour to her mom. You never know when you could use a favour from a parent.

_**Knock knock**_

'Coming.' A voice called from inside. The door opened to revel a lady somewhere in her thirties, with bluish hair and beautiful grey eyes. 'Oh hello dear, you must be Tomoyo-chan, is it okay if I call you Tomoyo-chan dear?'

'Of course auntie' Tomoyo decided she like this auntie she seemed very warm and welcoming, but there was something oddly familiar about her hair.

The 'Auntie' smiled. 'Well come on in.'

Tomoyo walked into the apartment, looking around.

'Here dear you can leave your shoes at the door, there are some slippers here for you.'

'Thank you.' Tomoyo smiled warmly. Slipping her feet into a pair of warm slippers.

'Here come in and make yourself at home, I'll go get my son so you guys can meet, and get to know each other.'

Tomoyo bowed slightly, and followed the 'Auntie' into the living room taking a seat on the couch.

'I'll be right back.'

Tomoyo looked around the room, it had a nice feeling to it. There were pictures lining the walls and the fireplace.

_What a cute little boy…he looks familiar._

'Mom I really don't need a tutor.' Tomoyo spun around, to see….

'Hirigazawa-san?'

A/N: Hope you guys liked it…for anyone who's reading my other fanfic…uhh…hehe…I'm not sure when I'll be updating. So please R/R this one! (-v-) By the way i apologize for any spelling mistakes i made...like names...please tell me if i wrote any of them wrong. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

A/N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I hate reading over my own stories…it bores me. =)

Chapter Two

-Slippers-

'Hirigazawa-san!'

Eriol looked up at the strange girl standing in front of him. 'Do I know you?' He asked looking her up and down, she did look somewhat familiar…wait a second was she wearing…she was….his slippers! 'Why are you wearing my slippers?'

Tomoyo looked down at her feet. 'I'm sorry are these yours? Your Mother told me to wear them.'

Eriol turned to glare at his mother. 'Oh Eriol aren't you wearing your slippers?'

'Those are my other pair of slippers.' Eriol growled.

Mrs. Hirigazawa rolled her eyes, making Tomoyo giggle, though being a proper lady she turned it into a cough.

'Just let her borrow them for now Eriol, don't be such a baby.' Eriol just glared.

Mrs. Hirigazawa smiled before bowing and turning to leave. 'I'll leave you two alone so you can become acquainted with each other.'

Tomoyo smiled. 'It was very nice meeting you Mrs. Hirigazawa-san.'

Eriol watched his mother leave. How could she leave him with this…this…slipper stealer. 'So how exactly do you know me.'

Tomoyo sighed. He seriously didn't recognize her? 'We go to the same school.'

Eriol just raised an eyebrow.

'We're in the same English class.' Tomoyo tried.

Eriol looked thoughtful for a second. 'Oh you're that crazy chick who tried confessing to me on the roof top.'

'W-What? No!' Tomoyo spluttered. 'I was not trying to confess to you.'

'All the girls say that after they've been rejected.'

Tomoyo glared at him. She had once promised herself that she would never hate anybody, but for him she'd make an exception.

'Let's just get this over with.' Tomoyo sighed pulling her bag out in front of her. 'So what exactly are you having problems with?'

'Nothing, I don't need a tutor.' Eriol said, folding his arms across his chest.

'…Okay…' Tomoyo sighed. 'Let's start with Math.' She reached in her bag and pulled out her text books.

'Are you deaf or something?' Eriol asked incredulously. 'I said I don't need a tutor, so you can leave, and don't forget to leave my slippers where you found them.'

Tomoyo blinked. _Does he have a slipper fetish or something? _'Look I promised my mom that I would help you learn something, so sit down or I'll throw your oh so precious slippers out the window.'

Eriol scowled, but sat down anyways.

_Ew! He really does have a slipper fetish. Weirdo._

'Okay so…'

Fifteen minutes later….

'Hirigazawa-san…Hirigazawa-san…HIRIGAZAWA-SAN!' Tomoyo called, poking Eriol's slumped form with her pencil.

'What?' Eriol mumbled lifting his head up to look at her. 'I'm listening, go on.'

Tomoyo stared at him. 'Really you're listening? Do this problem then.'

Eriol sighed, and sat up. He really didn't want this crazy lady throwing his precious slippers out the window. He looked down at the problem she was pointing at.

He pulled the book towards him, quickly working it out. Before pushing it towards her.

Tomoyo looked down at his answer. _What? Don't tell me he was actually listening to me. _Tomoyo frowned. 'Good, let's keep going.'

'Thank you so much for coming Tomoyo-chan, we'll see you tomorrow.' Mrs. Hirigazawa bowed, opening the door for Tomoyo.

'It was nice meeting you, thank you for having me.' Tomoyo smiled, bowing back.

'It was our pleasure, wasn't it Eriol?'

Eriol looked up briefly from his phone. 'Don't forget to leave my slippers.' He turned and walked down the hallway towards his room.

Tomoyo stared after him. _Errr….just you wait you despicable person._

'I'm sorry Eriols always been shy.'

Tomoyo smiled. _That's not what I would call shy, that's what I would call RUDE!_

She slipped her feet out of 'Eriol's' slippers, and placed them back into her shoes. 'Sayonara.'

'You would not believe how rude he was to me Sakura.' Tomoyo whined, into the phone. 'And the whole time he just kept talking about his 'oh so precious slippers'.'

'I'm sure he couldn't of been that bad, I heard he's friends with Syaoran-kun.' Sakura Kinomoto said, trying to calm her friend.

'Oh, just because he's Syao's friend he has to be all good.' Tomoyo muttered darkly. Flipping onto her side and readjusting her pillows. She was currently sprawled across her bed, surrounded by lots of pillows and teddies alike.

'Come on Tomoyo, didn't you say you had to finish your latest design?' Sakura said excitedly, not that she was actually excited, but she knew talking about Tomoyo's designs would cheer her up.

Tomoyo's eyes brightened. 'That reminds me, Kura I have the cutest outfit for you.'

Sakura groaned, mentally hitting herself. 'Oh come on, you're the one who brought up clothes.'

'I know…' Sakura muttered still in the process of mentally beating herself.

'Why don't you come over so I can get the right measurements?'

'Tomoyo….' Sakura whined.

'Please, otherwise I'm going to spend my day all upset over 'him'.'

'Fine, I'm coming.' Tomoyo smiled happily snapping her cellphone shut.

Eriol walked through the school gates, he wasn't quite sure why even bothered to attend school. He pulled his hood over his head, trying to be less conspicuous.

He noticed a herd of girls coming his way. 'Oh carp fish.' He'd even come late to school and they were still waiting for him. 'Eriol-kun!' Eriol took off running, not stopping till he reached his first class. He bent over trying to catch his breath.

'Nice of you to join us Hirigazawa-san.' Eriol looked up to see the entire class staring at him. 'You're late, please take your seat.'

'Hai Sensei.' Eriol muttered, making his way to his seat in the back of the classroom. 'Hey man why are you so late?' Syaoran Li, Eriol's best (and only) friend asked, as Eriol slid into his seat.

Eriol shrugged. 'Those girls again?' Syaoran asked. 'Just a get a girlfriend, works wonders.'

Eriol glared at him. 'If you start listing the many 'wonderful qualities' of Kinomoto again I'm going to hurt you.'

Syaoran blushed. 'I wasn't.' He mumbled, turning to face the front of the class.

School dragged on. Making Eriol even more irritated, then he already was. So when lunch finally came he rushed out of the classroom and up to the roof, where he knew no one would bother him. He couldn't wait to go home. _Wait that annoying girl is coming over again. _He sighed dropping his head into his hands.

'Hirigazawa-san?'

Eriol lifted his head. 'What do you want?' Tomoyo frowned at him. _Does this boy even know what manners are?_

'Nothing really, I just…well since I'll be tutoring you…I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch together.'

'Why so you can force yourself on me.' Tomoyo stared at him.

'I'm sorry?' She asked incredulously. 'I would never force myself on somebody.'

Eriol just raised an eyebrow. 'Sure whatever, just go bother somebody else.'

Tomoyo glared at him. But left anyways not wanting to stay another moment in his presence.

'I tried Sakura, he's such a horrible person, I don't know how Syao can be friends with him.' Tomoyo complained. 'He's disgraceful.'

Sakura sighed, patting Tomoyo's back sympathetically. 'It's good that you tried, maybe he just needs a friend.'

'Why do I have to be his friend, isn't Syao-kun his friend?' Tomoyo muttered, shoving an octopus hotdog into her mouth. 'Can I have that?' Tomoyo asked, pointing to Sakura's left over lunch.

Sakura looked at her oddly. 'Umm…sure?' Sakura answered, 'You're sure eating a lot today?'

'I'm upset so I'm eating.' Tomoyo explained between mouthfuls.

'Oh…'

Tomoyo stood once again in front of the Hirigazawa's door. Her fist held as if to knock. She seemed to be frozen like that.

_I don't want to. Can't I just tell mom that no one answered? Wait, that would be lying. Err…I really don't want to go in there._

The door opened, startling Tomoyo out of her thoughts. 'You know I can see you through the peek hole, right? Are you just going to stand there creepily? Or are you actually going to come in?' Eriol asked rudely.

Tomoyo blushed. 'I'm coming in; I was just about to knock.' She brushed past him into the house. Eriol just rolled his eyes at her.

'Oh Tomoyo-chan you're here.' Mrs. Hirigazawa smiled peeking out of the kitchen. Tomoyo smiled, bowing.

'Good afternoon, Auntie.'

'Can we just get this over with already?' Eriol snapped, walking into the living room.

Tomoyo bowed to Mrs. Hirigazawa, before stalking after him.

'Have fun.' Mrs. Hirigazawa called after them, smiling to herself.

'Okay so let's continue where we left off yesterday.' Tomoyo suggested, trying her best to speak nicely.

'Whatever.' Eriol answered, leaning back into the couch.

_Breath, _breath_ Tomoyo, don't freak out just stay calm._

'Good, Umm…here why don't you answer these questions.' Tomoyo pushed the text book towards Eriol.

'No thanks, I'm good.' Tomoyo stared at him, trying to stay calm, and not reach across the table and strangle him, however tempting it was, she didn't think it would leave a very good impression on his mother. Or maybe she'd thank her.

Eriol laughed silently, it was really entertaining watching her try to stay calm. She made the most hilarious facial expressions. She really was quite pretty, if she wasn't some crazy fan girl he'd might even consider dating her. Too bad she was completely mental. She'd even posed as a tutor to get close to him.

'Could you get me something to drink?' Eriol asked smiling at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo's heart skipped a beat. Wait a minute; he wanted her to get him a drink. She wasn't his slave.

'I'm not your slave.' Whoops! She hadn't meant to voice that out loud.

Eriol's smile widened. _Creepy. _Tomoyo thought shivering. 'Do you want to be?'

Tomoyo's eyes widened. 'What are you some kind of sick pervert? I'm leaving.' Tomoyo stood up, before stalking angrily out of the house. Slamming the front door behind her. Eriol grinned.

'Has Tomoyo-Chan left already?' Mrs. Hirigazawa asked coming into the room, her arm full with snacks. Eriol shrugged.

'Eriol what did you do?'

'Nothing….much.' No matter how many times Eriol had tried to lie to his mother in his life, it just never worked.

'Eriol go apologize right now!' Eriol stared incredulously at her. 'Are you serious? I'm not going after that….thing.'

'Eriol if you're still here in five minutes I'm going to put your slippers in the oven.' Eriol glared at her. _Why does everyone keep threatening my slippers?_

_A/N: Eriol sure loves his slippers…please R/R. Helpful Criticism is appreciated. _


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I know this is totally random…it's not even Christmas…though Christmas is my favourite holiday….i sometimes wish it could be Christmas every day…mostly because of the food…oh how I love food! Oh and sorry about the weirdness with my other chaps…in WordPad there were dividers for the time differences…but they didn't show up in the real thing. Sorry.

**In-between Chapter **

It was a beautiful day, snow was gently falling on the frozen ground, making the world seem like a sparkling wonderland. Christmas was in a week, and lots of pedestrians hurried from store to store, finishing their 'last' minute shopping.

Though some people were frantically running around, looking like chickens who'd been decapitated, others were relaxing hanging with friends, not worried at all about the up coming holiday.

Syaoran Li followed Eriol down the hallway into his room. It was the first time he'd ever been to Eriol's house. It wasn't big or extravagant like his house, but it had a homely feeling to it, a feeling which Eriol definitely didn't contribute to.

As much as Syaoran liked Eriol he had to admit, Eriol was a grump, a major mood killer. Some might even call him a dream murderer.

They walked into Eriol's room. 'It's nice.' Syaoran commented lightly.

Eriol just looked at him and shrugged. Syaoran resisted the urge to roll his eyes, what a signature response. Eriol just didn't know how to take a compliment.

'What's in there?' Syaoran asked, gesturing to the door that sat beside Eriol's blue bed.

'N-Nothing.' Eriol stuttered. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

'Really? Then why the stutter?'

'I didn't stutter.' Eriol growled defensively.

'Uh-huh, so what's in there?' Syaoran repeated. Walking closer to the cupboard.

'Nothing just my clothes.' Eriol said quickly. 'Want a drink?' Eriol didn't wait for a reply he sped out of the room closing the door behind him.

'Just clothes, huh?' Syaoran smirked evilly, walking closer to the cupboard.

And closer.

And closer.

(Okay I think we all get it. But we'll say it one more time for dramatic effect.)

And closer. Finally he reached it. He reached out his hand slowly, grabbing the round handle, feeling it in his hand.

He yanked it open….Then just stood there frozen. 'Holy school of carp!'

In front of him where shelves and more shelves and even more shelves, all covered in different types of ….yeah you guessed it…. Slippers!

There were bunny slippers, dog slippers, Halloween slippers, Christmas slippers, even a pair of slippers that were shaped like toilet paper rolls. Which Syaoran had to admit was pretty funky.

But still…who needed that many slippers. Syaoran slammed the door shut.

Just in time too because one more second and Eriol would of walked into the room, and probably murdered him for staring at his slippers.

'Here, coke okay?' Eriol asked handing Syaoran a coke.

Syaoran just nodded, still in shock from his experience with the cupboard.

'Is something wrong you look kind of pale?' Eriol looked at Syaoran weirdly.

'Huh? Oh umm…no everything's fine.'

Eriol just continued to stare at him. 'Okay if you're sure.'

'Yep…totally…I'm totally slippers…I'm mean fine…ha-ha…I'm fine.' Syaoran laughed nervously.

'Ri-iiight. So do you know of any part-time jobs?'

'Uh, yeah a few.' Syaoran replied opening his pop can. 'Why do you want a job anyways? Do you even have time for one?'

'I sort of need one.'

'Why?' Syaoran inquired, flopping down onto Eriol's bed.

'There's some stuff I want to get' Eriol replied, throwing his empty can into the trash-can sitting beside his desk.

Syaoran sat up. He didn't mean slippers did he. Didn't he already have enough? How many slippers could someone possibly have? You only had two feet, there was no reason to have any more slippers than that.

'Uh…what kind of things?' Syaoran asked nervously. Maybe he should get Eriol a trip to a therapist for Christmas, to help cure him of his slipper-fetish.

Syaoran sighed, flopping himself to the side so he was hanging off the edge of the bed.

'You know things.' Eriol replied, shrugging. 'Nothing special just stuff.'

'Right…you sure you don't want another pair of slippers?'

Eriol glared at him. 'Have you been snooping around my room? Did you look under my bed!'

'Under your bed?' Syaoran asked curiously. He lifted the blanket and peeked under the bed.

There were EVEN MORE slippers. 'Holy carp, man!' Syaoran exclaimed loudly. 'You have a serious problem.'

Syaoran sprung up from his position and grabbed Eriol. 'Come with me.'

The next few months Eriol spent his evenings in therapy. Though he never did finish his counselling because his therapist quit, and checked himself in at the mental ward. Saying he kept having nightmares of slippers, all different kinds of slippers, a huge slipper army, destroying earth.

Eriol on the other hand got his part-time job, and continued his collection of slippers.

The End.

A/N: This has absolutely nothing to do with the story, even though Eriol is completely obsessed with his slippers, he doesn't have slippers under his bed, though maybe a closet full. Lol j/k.

Moon(sorry i forgot your pen-name thinger) I hope you liked it, think of it as my gift to you! And I hope you got all the references that I put in especially for you.

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, you guys make me so happy, I guess I won't throw myself into a volcano till next week. =)

Love ya guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own CCS.

A/N: Okay so a lot of you guys asked me who 'Moon' was…she's my sister. She gave me the idea for the last chapter. And yes you should all be very jealous of her…because she has an awesome sister like MOI! ;)

By the way you should all go look at GiggleMaster13…(my other sister)…she is an amazing writer!

Chapter Three (even though it says chapter four at the top)

Tomoyo walked down the street angrily, muttering to herself about a certain blue-haired boy. 'I can't believe him, what a pervert, asking me if i want to be his slave! How disgusting. I have no idea why those girls like him so much. He's despicable.'

Tomoyo continued to talk to herself, not noticing that the person she was complaining about was walking right behind her.

'I didn't know you thought about me so much, it's quite flattering.' Tomoyo jumped, spinning around to look at her blue-haired 'stalker'.

Eriol laughed. ''Jumpy aren't we?'

Tomoyo glared at him. 'What are you stalking me now?'

Eriol smirked. 'Do I look like someone who would waste my time on someone like you?'

Tomoyo stared at him. 'Excuse me? Someone like me?'

'Yes, someone like you.' Tomoyo just frowned at him, before sighing. 'Is there something you wanted?'

'See I was forced to come after you and apologize-.'

'Let me guess you're about to go on about how I'm not worth apologizing to, and the only reason you're even here is because your mother threatened you.' Tomoyo glared at him. 'Don't bother wasting your breath.'

Tomoyo turned around and walked away. Eriol glared after her, before turning around and making his way home.

* * *

><p>"...Good morning Japan, hopefully everyone had a better night then I did..." Tomoyo groaned leaning over to slam her hand down on the snooze button of her alarm clock. She flung her covers off of her, sitting up and stretching. <em>Another beautiful day, the sun's shining...oh wait it's raining...well never mind...I still get to see Sakura-chan...and spend the weekend at the mall. And best of all no evil lunatic's till Monday...oh dreadful Mo<em>_nday._

Tomoyo quickly showered and dressed, before running down the stairs excitedly. All thoughts of the "Evil Lunatic" forgotten. Shopping was definitely her most favourite thing to do...well other then spending time with her cousin Sakura-chan.

After a very quick breakfast Tomoyo grabbed her purse and ran out the door and into the awaiting limo.

'Good morning miss.' The driver greeted holding the door open for her. 'Good morning.' She replied smiling happily.

The ride to Sakura's house seemed to take forever, though in reality it only took about fifteen minutes. By the time they got there Tomoyo was practically bouncing in her seat, it had been a dreadful week, and spending the day with her best friend seemed like a good way to make all her worries disappear.

Tomoyo jumped out of the limo, even before it had parked, and ran up the steps, and ringing the doorbell.

The chances of Sakura actually being awake were pretty slim. Though Tomoyo had called her before she had left the house, but knowing Sakura, she'd probably just pulled the covers over her head and gone back to sleep as soon as she'd hung up.

The door opened to revel a grumpy looking Touya, Sakura's overprotective older brother. 'Good morning Touya.'

Touya just grumbled, before opening the door wider so Tomoyo could go in.

'The monster is in the bathroom, i expect your here to help her get ready for her date with the gaki.'

Tomoyo stared at him, 'What date? She's supposed to come shopping with me.'

Touya frowned. 'Maybe you should go talk to her, cause she's been rushing around all morning trying to get ready for her "date".

Touya said, putting quotation marks when he said the word date.

Tomoyo sighed sadly, before making her way up stairs, just in time to see Sakura rushing from the bathroom, a brush in one hand and a blow-drier in the other, and a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. Sakura stopped and looked at Tomoyo. 'Moyo? What are you doing here?'

Tomoyo's frown deepened. 'What do you mean, 'What are you doing here?', were supposed to go shopping together.'

Sakura gasped, the toothbrush dropped out of her mouth 'Oh my gosh, Moyo i'm so sorry, I totally forgot.' Sakura bit her lip, giving her best puppy eyes. 'Me and Syaoran are going to celebrate our one month anniversary, please forgive me.'

In other circumstances Tomoyo would be laughing hysterically at her friend. She couldn't have looked funnier with the hairbrush and the blow-drier, and the tooth-paste smeared around her mouth. But at the moment all Tomoyo wanted to do was go home and cry.

'Its fine Saku-chan, I was just stopping by to tell you that I couldn't make it either.'

'Really?' Sakura asked excitedly. Tomoyo just nodded, doing her best to smile.

'I've got to go; I'm finishing a new design.'

'Okay, I'll call you later.' Sakura promised, before awkwardly hugging Tomoyo and running into her room to finish getting ready.

'See you.' She muttered. She turned around and made her way back to her car.

'Is Miss Sakura not coming?' The driver asked as he pulled out of the drive-way.

'No, she has other plans.' Tomoyo grumbled. 'Are we still headed to the mall miss?'

Tomoyo looked out the window at the rain. _There's nothing else to do today. Maybe I'll think up some new designs while I'm there._

'Yes.' she answered, before slouching back into her leather seat.

* * *

><p>Eriol was having the time of his life; really, helping his incompetent best friend, get dressed for his date with some air-head was really his idea of a good time. 'Are you done yet?' Eriol growled, Syaoran had been in the bathroom 'getting ready' for the last half-an-hour.<p>

'Almost.' Syaoran called back. Eriol glared at the bathroom door.

'That's it I'm leaving.' He exclaimed getting up from his spot on Syaoran's bed. 'Wait; don't go I need your opinion.'

Eriol stopped and stared at the bathroom door expectantly, but Syaoran wasn't coming out.

'Darn it, man I'm not waiting around here all day.' Eriol made his way to the door. 'See you later.'

'Wait!' Syaoran called. But Eriol just ignored him and kept walking.

Eriol walked into the warm confines of the Mall, shaking rain water from his hair. He could finally have a day to himself, no annoying fan-girls, no mother bugging him about every little thing, no Syaoran, and best of all no obnoxious tutor.

Though he would rather be at home then in the mall, but if he was home his mom would start asking him 'weird' questions.

Like. 'Eriol do you want me to call some of my friends to see if their kids are free to hang with you?' Or, 'Why don't you go on a double date with Syaoran, you know I've always wondered why you haven't had a girlfriend…you're sure you're not gay, right?

Yep. He was much better off at the mall, away from inquiring eyes. He started forward planning to at least look around a bit, before the torture of being at the mall sent him running home. Eriol was just about to enter one of the small boutiques when some lunatic ran into him, sending him flying onto his butt. 'Ouch! You idiot watch were you're going.' He snapped, getting up off the cold floor.

He dusted himself off, before looking up at the person who had knocked him over. Who was currently spewing out apologizes.

'You!' He yelled, pointing his finger at the offender.

Tomoyo looked up from where she knelt hurriedly shoving her things into her purse, her eyes widened. 'Hirigazawa? Seriously? This is so not my day.' Eriol glared at her. 'You think I was planning to be run over by some crazy lunatic today, seeing your face makes me sick.'

Tomoyo glowered back at him. _What an insufferable jerk. '_Look how about, I go my way and you go our way and we pretend we never saw each other, okay?' Eriol just nodded, before turning on his heel and stalking away.

Even though they had planned to just forget that they had even seen each other, and go their separate ways it didn't seem to be working out that way. No matter where Tomoyo went he just 'happened' to be there. _Is he stalking me or something?_

Tomoyo walked out of the changing rooms, twirling around to give the store clerk a better look. 'What do you think?' She asked.

'You look mag…' The store clerk, (also known as Mizuki) started, but was quickly cut off. 'Fat, you look fat.' Eriol interjected. _Though she does look kind of hot…wait a minute…bad Eriol she's the enemy, she wore your slippers remember._

Mizuki and Tomoyo glared at him darkly. 'Did I ask your opinion?' Tomoyo growled. 'You just ruin the dress.'

Tomoyo ignored him and turned to Mizuki. 'What do you think?' Mizuki smiled kindly. 'I think you look beautiful, and your boyfriend is a total jerk, you should dump him.'

Mizuki frowned. 'Why are you guys staring at me?'

'He's not my boyfriend!' Tomoyo exclaimed loudly, causing everyone else in the store to stare at her. Eriol just burst into uncontrollable laughter. 'Ha-ha…like…I-I…ha-ha….would ever date…'that'.' Eriol laughed.

Tomoyo just blushed, embarrassed by all the attention she was getting. Mizuki just frowned. 'Oh sorry. But what I said is still true; you should really stop hanging out with him.'

Tomoyo walked out of the store, once again dressed in her own clothes. Eriol followed closely behind her. Tomoyo stopped, making Eriol almost run into her. 'Why are you following me?' She asked, turning around to face him.

He shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. Tomoyo glared at him. 'Will you stop smirking?' She snapped.

'Why does my smile make you weak in the knees?'

_Maybe…just a little. '_No it makes me want to vomit.' She turned back around and started walking away, grumbling to herself.

Eriol's smile grew as he went to catch up with her. _This day just got a little more interesting._

Tomoyo huffed, walking into the food court; she was starving, probably because of the stress caused by a certain someone.

Suddenly she felt her feet fly out from under her. 'Ahh…' She closed her eyes waiting for her head to hit the hard marble floor, it would probably split open, and she would probably…_Wait a minute, I 'm not on the floor._

Tomoyo opened her eyes, to see beautiful grey ones starring back at her. They kept coming closer and closer.

A/N: Muhaha…a cliff hanger. I hope you guys liked it…sorry for any spelling mistakes…I was going to have someone read over it. But she was busy filling out a job-application. Sorry I know the end was a little rushed. O.o Thanks to all my reviewers. I hope this Chapter was up to your expectations.

Please R/R.


	5. Chapter 5 Taser Guns?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. If I did Eriol would have a slipper fetish! ;)

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! Hope you like it! By the way I was wondering if any of you could think up a better name for this Fic…I don't really like the one I chose…But I can't think of anything else…And my brother kept making fun of it. =(

Chapter 5

Eriol looked down at Tomoyo, his head was all fuzzy he definitely wasn't thinking straight, or else he would have just let her hit the floor. It took him a couple of minutes to realize that he was still holding onto her. He straightened, helping her to right herself. 'Watch where you're going you clumsy idiot, you almost killed me.'

Tomoyo stared at him, still in a daze. _Wow, he's really strong, and he has such beautiful ey-…wait a minute did he just call me an idiot._

Tomoyo glared at him. 'I'm so sorry for almost killing you.' She said sarcasm dripping off of every word.

Eriol just smirked at her. 'What, do you expect me to care about you?'

Tomoyo sighed. 'If you were a normal human being then maybe…but you being you, no I guess not.' Eriol just shrugged. 'Just one of my charms.' Tomoyo glared at him darkly. 'I'm leaving, you completely ruined my mood.'

Eriol smirked watching her walk away. 'See you Monday.'

* * *

><p>Tomoyo stood in front of her school, sighing loudly. <em> Err…I really don't want to go in there. What if he's waiting for me, waiting to do something horrible, like murder me…or worse? Wait? What's worse than murder? ….Never mind. Stop thinking about it Tomoyo! <em> Tomoyo shook her head, slapping her hands to her cheeks. _It's fine, you can do this, and he wouldn't try anything in front of everyone. Plus I have my secret weapon. _She patted her school bag that was slung over her shoulder. _You're perfectly fine…_

'Moyo? What are you doing standing here?' Sakura asked curiously, coming up behind her.

Tomoyo jumped. She whipped around. 'Oh! Sakura-Chan! It's just you…I mean…umm.' Tomoyo laughed. 'I was just waiting for you.' She lied. She didn't want Sakura to worry about her because of something stupid like….him. _While him murdering me isn't exactly stupid…He really does seem like the type to murder someone._

Sakura smiled brightly, linking her arm with Tomoyo's. 'Aww, you're so nice Moyo.'

Tomoyo grinned back at her, forgetting all about her impending doom. 'I know, aren't I?' Sakura laughed. 'Let's go, we're going to be late.'

It hadn't taken long for Tomoyo to remember about her evil stalker. He just kept showing up wherever she went. In math class, he was sitting right in front of her, she couldn't concentrate at all. All she could think about was how she would never see her family again. _Goodbye mom. Goodbye Sakura. _

As soon as the bell rang signalling the end of class, she had jumped out of her seat running for the door, leaving a very confused Sakura behind her.

And then in English he was there too, though this time he was sitting across the room, which made her feel a little safer, but not much.

And just like before she had run out of class before he could approach her, and end her un-lived life. There was so much she wanted to do before she died.

Luckily for the rest of the day she didn't see him at all. She was sure she would see him at lunch. She even looked all over the cafeteria for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. She felt a pang of disappointment…I mean relief.

It was finally the end of the school day, and Tomoyo was taking her time walking down the school hallway, listening to Sakura recount her date with Syaoran for the fifteenth time. '…Oh, did I tell you about the flowers he brought me?'

Tomoyo smiled. 'Yes, Sakura-Chan you did.' Sakura blushed. 'Oh sorry, I'm repeating myself again, aren't I?'

'Just a little.' Tomoyo replied kindly, giggling a little at Sakura's red face.

Sakura looked down at the floor embarrassed. 'I'm sorry Moyo…Ouch!' Sakura exclaimed walking into something hard, the force of the impact sending her falling onto the floor.

'Watch were you're going Kinomoto.' Eriol glared down at her rubbing his chest, where she had smacked into him.

'S-sorry Hirigazawa-Kun.' Sakura stuttered. Tomoyo glared at him. 'You don't have to apologize to him Saku-Chan.' She held out her hand to help Sakura up. Sakura took it quickly climbing to feet.

Eriol smiled at Tomoyo, making her grimace. 'Good afternoon Tomoyo-chan.'

'Who told you, you could call me Tomoyo?' She snapped, reaching her hand into her bag to grip her 'secret weapon',

Eriol shrugged, 'I didn't think you would mind.' He smirked.

'Well I don't, don't call me by my name.' Tomoyo huffed.

'What do you want me to call you, honey?' Eriol asked grinning widely. 'I'm sure you'd love that.'

'Excuse me?' Tomoyo asked incredulously. Sakura stood beside Tomoyo awkwardly, she was pretty sure people were starting to stare.

Eriol leaned forward, getting closer and closer. Tomoyo panicked, feeling her heart race. She pulled her 'secret' weapon out of her bag jabbing it into Eriol's stomach.

* * *

><p>Eriol sat on one of the many beds in the infirmary, the nurse hovering over him annoyingly. 'I'm fine.' He snapped, glaring at her angrily. Waving her away with his hand. 'We just need to make sure.' She replied patiently, ignoring his dark looks. 'I'm almost finished.'<p>

Eriol sighed, turning to the girl that sat on the chair beside his bed. 'I can't believe you tasered me, what's wrong with you?'

Tomoyo sighed. 'I'm really sorry.' She said, burring her face into her hands.

'What kind of person Taser's someone? And for no reason.' Eriol continued ignoring her apology.

'I'm really, really sorry, I panicked.' Tomoyo explained, looking up at him shyly.

'Panicked? What did you think I was going to do? Do I look like some murderer or something?'

Tomoyo blushed. _I'm such an idiot. _ Eriol stared at her. 'Seriously? You thought I was a murderer?'

'O-of c-course not.' Tomoyo lied.

Eriol glared at her. 'You're crazy!' Tomoyo glared back at him. 'I'm not crazy, You act like some crazy lunatic.' Tomoyo shot back angrily. 'What? I'm not the one who goes around tasering people.' Eriol replied, in disbelief. _This girl is completely insane! _…_Doesn't that make you sort of crazy since you keep running after her? What the heck. I do not._

'No, but you're completely in love with your slippers…'

'I'm not in love with them. I just don't like other people touching my things.' Eriol interrupted. Tomoyo glared darkly at him. 'IN LOVE WITH YOUR SLIPPERS, and.' She continued sweetly. 'You follow me around, and you're pretty narcissistic…'

'I am not.' Tomoyo shot Eriol another dark look. 'AND….you keep thinking I'm one of your crazy fan-girls, which I'm not, and your ugly eyes, and…'

'My what? I do not have ugly eyes!' Eriol interjected defensively. 'STOP INTERUPTING ME!...' Tomoyo growled. '…Okay I'm done, what did you want to say.'

Eriol stared at her. _Crazy, bipolar, lunatic. _ Eriol shook his head, 'you're completely crazy…. insane. Which hospital did you break out of?'

Tomoyo sighed. 'It's okay Hirigazawa-san, I understand. You don't have to deny it anymore.'

'What?'

Tomoyo shook her head sadly. 'Really, it's okay everyone already knows.' Tomoyo stood up, pushing the chair back, and making her way out of the room. She smiled, giggling silently.

Eriol gawked after her. 'What the heck?'

'You and your girlfriend are quite a pair; you're all ready to go.' The nurse chuckled, patting his leg, she picked up her instruments and walked into her office, too finish her paperwork. 'She's not my girlfriend.' Eriol called after her. _Why does everyone keep saying that? _

* * *

><p>Eriol opened his front door, kicking his shoes off and slipping his feet into a pair of warm slippers.<p>

'Eriol honey is that you? Why are you home so late?' His mom called from the living room. 'Tomoyo-Chan's already here.'

Eriol froze. _That monster is in my house. _He looked around the entrance for his other pair of slippers. _And she's wearing my slippers. _He growled, walking into the living room.

Tomoyo sat on the couch sipping a cup of tea. She smiled at him as he walked in, making his heart flutter. He glared at her. 'Good afternoon Hirigazawa-San.' She said politely.

'Good afternoon, Daidouji-San.' He grumbled. His mom smiled at him, as if to say. 'That's my boy.'

Mrs. Hirigazawa stood up, 'I'll let you guys get started, have fun! Call me if you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen making supper.'

Tomoyo stood up, bowing to her, politely. She sat down again when Mrs. Hirigazawa left the room.

She smiled at Eriol, giving him that weird fluttery feeling again.

_I think I'm coming down with something. _

'So…let's start where we left off last time.' Tomoyo said happily. Eriol looked at her oddly. _Is it just me, or is she acting kind of strange? I mean stranger than usual._

Tomoyo slid off the couch, to sit at the coffee table; she pulled out her books and set them on the table. 'Remember we were learning about…'

* * *

><p>Eriol yawned, stretching his arms above his head. 'Are we done yet?'<p>

Tomoyo frowned at him. 'We just started.'

'Actually we've been at this for at least twenty minutes.' Tomoyo stared at him, 'Exactly we just started.'

Eriol reached across the table, and grabbed Tomoyo's mechanical pencil out of her hand. 'Hey! Give it back.' She exclaimed, reaching across the table.

Eriol smirked, leaning back out of her reach. 'Nope. Not until you tell me what you were talking about in the infirmary.'

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. _I was just making that up, not that I'll ever let him know that. _'I'm not telling you.' She sat back folding her arms across her chest.

'Fine then, I guess you don't need this pencil anymore.' He lifted the pencil up in both hand getting ready to snap it in half.

'NO!'_ That's the one Sakura gave to me. _

Tomoyo jumped up throwing herself across the table, trying to take her pencil back. Eriol was shocked by her abrupt actions, so he didn't really have time to move back when she came flying towards him.

Tomoyo fell on top of him, their lips crashing together. They just lay their staring at each other.

Tomoyo leaped off of him her face bright red. '…I-I'm sorry…' She stuttered. Eriol sat up, clearing his throat awkwardly. 'So, we done now?' Tomoyo nodded slowly, her brain still trying to process what had just happened.

She quickly gathered her things, and headed for the door.

'Your pencil.' Eriol called after her, holding it up in his hand. Tomoyo turned around and quickly grabbed it from him.

'Thank you.' She mumbled. Before she turned and left, leaving a very conflicted Eriol staring after her.

* * *

><p>AN: There you go, a kiss! Just for you 'Eyes For Colt…person'. Hope you guys liked it…Sorry it was so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Thanks to all of my WONDERFUL reviewers.

READ AND REVIEW. \(o.O)/


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!

A/N: ENJOY!

Chapter 6

Tomoyo just could not stop blushing. After she had gotten home she had thrown herself on her bed and stayed there till her alarm went off. Now she stood in her bathroom, splashing cold water onto her face. She stared at the mirror hanging in front of her, her pale reflection staring back. _I kissed Eriol! I kissed Eriol! Oh my gosh! I KISSED… Is that a cut?_

Tomoyo gawked at her reflection her finger coming up to touch the small cut on her lip.

_Grr__…This is all his fault! _Tomoyo glared at herself angrily. _Stealing my penc__il! __To_moyo grabbed her school bag swinging it over her shoulder roughly. _I hate him!_

* * *

><p>Eriol walked through the school gates, carefully avoiding the flocks of girls that were waiting for him. He had hardly slept, and his head was pounding, the last thing he wanted to deal with was squealing girls, all vying for his attention.<p>

He slipped into home-room, miraculously undetected; he quickly made his way to his seat.

'Hey Eriol.' Eriol turned, to look at Syaoran. 'Where were you last night, man?'

Eriol sighed. 'Something came up.' Syaoran raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't have time to ask any more questions, because the lesson was starting.

Eriol turned to face the teacher, his eyes searching the room for a certain someone. His eyes landed on Tomoyo's empty seat. _Weird…I don't think she's ever been late before._

'Does anyone know where Daidouji and Kinomoto are?' The Teacher asked, looking around the room. No one replied. 'I see, let's begin.'

The bell rang signalling the end of the first class, and students filled the halls. Each pushing to get to their lockers before the next class started, Tomoyo followed Sakura down the hall, trying her best not to be trampled.

* * *

><p>'Come on Tomoyo, we already missed homeroom; we're going to be in so much trouble!' Sakura was obviously panicking, as she pulled Tomoyo along.<p>

'Sakura, class doesn't start for a couple of minutes, we have time.' Sakura ignored her, quickening her pace.

'Hey Sakura.'

Sakura stopped suddenly, making Tomoyo stumble into her. 'Why'd you stop so suddenly…oh!'

Tomoyo looked up to see Syaoran standing in front of them. Sakura blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 'Hey Syao-Kun.'

'You weren't in home room, were you late again?' Syaoran asked, raising an accusing eyebrow at her.

'N-No…Tomoyo wanted to talk about…something,' Sakura stuttered.

Syaoran turned to look at Tomoyo. 'It couldn't have waited till after school?' he asked. Tomoyo looked down at her feet guiltily. 'The teacher was pretty upset.'

'Gomennasai Sakura-Chan, I didn't mean to get you in trouble,' Tomoyo mumbled, looking at Sakura.

'It's okay Moyo,' she replied, and then she turned on Syaoran. 'Tomoyo needed to talk, stop making her feel bad!'

Sakura glared, making him blush. 'Sorry,' he mumbled.

'It's fine!' Sakura's glare quickly turned into a bright smile. 'Let's go to class, neh?'

Tomoyo laughed at her friend's sudden change in attitude. She hooked her arm with Sakura's.

'Okay, let's go.'

Sakura giggled, as they walked away. 'Coming Syao-Kun?'

'I'll never understand them,' he mumbled, then in his normal voice, he added. 'Yeah, I'm coming.'

* * *

><p>School passed relatively normally. Tomoyo avoided Eriol, He avoided Tomoyo, yep, completely normal.<p>

The last bell of the school day rang throughout the school. Tomoyo yawned, and stretched her arms above her head. 'Tomoyo-Chan?' Rika Sasaki asked, coming to stand in front of Tomoyo's desk. The rest of their friends stood behind her.

'Yes Rika-Chan?' Tomoyo replied, smiling warmly at her.

'We were wondering if you wanted to join us for karaoke.'

'Of course! Kura-Chan you're coming too, right?' It had been so long since the whole group had hung out together.

'I'm going,' Sakura said, frowning. 'But Moyo-Chan, don't you have tutoring?'

Tomoyo's smile faded. 'Oh, yeah,' she mumbled quietly. Sakura gave her a sad smile.

'You're tutoring someone Tomoyo-Chan?' Chiharu piped up from behind Rika.

'Yeah…' she muttered darkly. Her good moon completely ruined by the mention of the 'pencil stealer'.

'Who is it?' Naoko asked excitedly. Tomoyo frowned.

'The devil.'

A loud laugh sounded behind them. 'That's not very nice, Moyo-Chan.'

Tomoyo spun around, to see her worst nightmare. 'Ugh…It's you. Don't call me Moyo-Chan, only Sakura calls me that.'

'Eriol-Kun!' Rika and Chiharu exclaimed excitedly, whereas Naoko just disappeared behind her book, that never seemed to leave her hand.

Eriol ignored them, he turned to Tomoyo. 'Don't you think your taking your crush a little too far?'

Tomoyo stared at him. 'C-crush?'

'I mean she already had Syaoran,' Eriol continued, pulling his bag up higher onto his shoulder.

'I don't have a crush,' she snapped. 'Sakura's my best friend.' Eriol smirked at her.

'Could have fooled me.' Tomoyo clenched her fists angrily. _I'm going to hurt him so bad. _

'Come on Moyo-Chan let's go.' Sakura said placing a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. Tomoyo sent one last glare to Eriol, before following Sakura out of the classroom.

'See you later!' Eriol called after them.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo was fuming, as they made their way home. 'I wish I was less of a lady, then I would sink my fist into his horribly disfigured face.'<p>

Sakura laughed. 'If only you were less of a lady,' Sakura repeated, sympathetically. 'But, Eriol's not horribly disfigured, I think he's very good looking,' Sakura smiled, at her friend. 'Plus I think he likes you.' Tomoyo sent her a disgusted look.

'Oh please, he likes to torture me,' she replied, kicking a rock on the road in front of her. 'Why can't he just leave me alone?'

'Because he likes you,' Sakura explained slowly, as if she was speaking to a child. 'Remember in kindergarten, how the boys always used to pick on us, they just didn't know how to convey their feelings.'

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at her. 'When did you become so insightful? Isn't that usually my job?'

Sakura giggled. 'Well you're the one being unreasonable now.' Sakura remembered how much she had relied on Tomoyo when she first figured out how she felt about Syaoran.

'I'm not being unreasonable, did you hear what he said?' Tomoyo asked incredulously. Sakura sighed.

'He just doesn't know how to express himself.'

Tomoyo looked at her like she was crazy. 'I think he express himself a little too much…Wait, Sakura weren't you supposed to go to karaoke?'

Sakura just shrugged, smiling at Tomoyo. 'How am I supposed to go enjoy myself, when I know your moping around? Huh?'

Tomoyo grinned, hugging Sakura. 'I love you, you're the best.'

Sakura laughed. 'I know.' Tomoyo rolled her eyes at her.

'Did you see Eriol's cut? It was exactly like yours,' Sakura pointed out, suddenly. Tomoyo blushed. _Er…Why are you blushing__? _

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Sakura rolled her eyes. Tomoyo had told her everything during home room.

* * *

><p>Eriol lay on his bed, glaring up at the ceiling above him. His day just couldn't get any worse. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. Ever since that girl kissed him, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Well, at least he thought it was then, it may have been before the kiss.<p>

_What's wrong with me? _Eriol thought, running his tongue over his cut lip. _Ouch._

*Ding dong*

Eriol sat up quickly. _Was that the doorbell? Does that mean she's here…Wait a minute, why do you even care? _

Eriol slapped his cheeks. _Snap out of it. _He stood up walking towards his door. _Wait, got to change my slippers. _Eriol thought looking down at his feet.

They were covered by fluffy blue rabbits.

_Not exactly the kind of thing you wear to impress a girl. I'm not trying to impress a girl. _Great now he was arguing with himself. He slipped his feet out of the slippers and into a pair of less…fluffy ones.

A/N: Eriols such a loser. ;) Hope you guys liked it. R/R. Oh and Thanks to my awesome Beta! \(O.o)/


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

It was a beautiful sunny Saturday morning, not a cloud in the sky. Children were out, running through sprinklers, eating watermelon, and just generally enjoying themselves.

While most people were out enjoying life, there were a few who just couldn't seem to get going.

Eriol lay sprawled across his living room couch. It had been a few days since Tomoyo's last visit.

He had tried to apologize for his rudeness, but the words just wouldn't come out. Every time he had tried to say he was sorry, he would just end up insulting her instead.

So after a lot of arguing Tomoyo had gone home. The days following were pretty uneventful as well. He would say something to make her upset, and she would just ignore him and continue on with her tutoring.

Eventually she would get so worked up that she would leave, glaring angrily at him, but never saying a word in retaliation.

Eriol sighed, running a hand through his messy 'blue' hair. _Why can't I stop thinking about her?_ He was pretty sure that he enjoyed teasing her, and getting her all riled up. But as soon as she left he felt like a world class jerk. _Why do you care? _He asked himself, he just kept feeling more and more confused.

What confused him even more where the weird symptoms that seemed to come with being around her. Eriol was pretty sure that your heart pounding abnormally fast, and you stomach feeling all fluttery was not a normal occurrence.

He had even tried looking it up online. But he didn't find any answers there. There was nothing that explained the way he felt when he was with her, or even just thinking about her.

Mrs. Hirigazawa walked into the living room, raising an eyebrow at her son's strange position.

Eriol sat up looking at her weirdly. 'Mom, do you think you could set me up an appointment with the doctor?'

'Is something wrong?' Mrs. Hirigazawa asked worriedly, taking a seat on the couch across from him. 'Are you sick?'

Eriol sighed. 'I'm not sure, I-I feel weird.' He explained.

'You feel weird?' she asked. 'Like what?'

'Well…my heart starts to beat really fast, and my stomach feels all fluttery.' Eriol frowned.

Mrs. Hirigazawa stared at him, then she laughed. 'Eriol, honey you don't know what you're feeling?'

Eriol glared at her. 'Why are you laughing, I wouldn't be asking if I did,' he snapped folding his arms across his chest. He looked like a little child.

'Eriol when do you get these feelings?' his mom asked, still trying to hold back her laughter. Eriol blushed. _Why are you blushing you idiot? _Mrs. Hirigazawa just continued to look at him questioningly, noting his red face.

'It's just when…when…' Eriol trailed off, looking away from his mom. He couldn't figure out why he was so embarrassed to say it.

'When Tomoyo's around?' Mrs. Hirigazawa asked, though it sounded more like a statement then a question.

Eriol sighed, running a hand through his hair. 'Yeah,' he mumbled, looking down at his feet. _What's wrong with me? I never get flustered._

Mrs. Hirigazawa smiled triumphantly; she had had a suspicion for a while now that Eriol might be starting to like Tomoyo. _They would make such a cute couple__, _she thought excitedly.

'Eriol, do you want me to tell you why you're having these feelings?'

'I asked, didn't I?' Eriol rolled his eyes. _Sometimes she can be so strange._

Mrs. Hirigazawa grinned, clearing her throat. 'Well Eriol-'

Eriol raised his hand cutting her off. 'On second thought I don't really want to know.' He stood up, smoothing down his jeans.

'W-what?' she asked confused.

'Your grinning like a maniac, it's kind of creepy.' He replied, walking out of the living room.

Mrs. Hirigazawa turned around in her seat so she could see him. 'Did you just call me creepy? Is that anyway to talk to your mother?' she called after him. _Hmph…He's so boring._

Eriol just kept walking heading towards the front door, ignoring his mother. 'I'm heading out,' he called over his shoulder as he slipped his shoes on and opened the door.

'Fine! Be back before dinner.' Mrs. Hirigazawa said childishly, pouting. _Really, how did I get stuck with someone who's so serious all the time…except when it's about his slippers. Maybe I should put him in therapy._

* * *

><p>Eriol walked into the mall, his hands shoved into his pant pockets. He was a little curious about what his mother was about to say, but the grin on her face had scared him off. She usually only grinned like that when she was about to do or say something that was going to completely embarrass him. And he wasn't easily embarrassed.<p>

He continued to walk around the mall, not really looking for anything, just trying to pass the time.

He heart skipped a beat as he saw a head of purple hair walk past in front of him. He clamped his hand over his chest. _I must be coming down with something._

'Eriol!' a voice yelled from behind him. He turned around to see Syaoran waving at him. Eriol lifted his hand, waving lazily.

Syaoran came jogging up to him. 'What are you doing here?' He asked. 'You on a date or something?'

Eriol raised an eyebrow at him. 'And who exactly would I be dating?'

Syaoran shrugged. 'I don't know, it looked like you and Tomoyo-Chan were headed in that direction.'

Eriol couldn't help it, his cheeks started to burn. 'W-we are not,' he snapped.

Syaoran just raised an eyebrow at his red face. 'Right.'

Eriol glared at him. 'What are you doing here?' he asked, trying to change the subject.

'Well, I'm supposed to be meeting Sakura.' Syaoran replied. 'But as you can see, she isn't here yet.'

Eriol rolled his eyes at his love sick friend. 'You're so far gone.'

Syaoran just shrugged, not bothering to deny it. _It's true anyways._

'Rinnnnng…Riiiinnnnnng.' Syaoran reached into his pocket to pick up his phone. He flipped it open, his eyes scanning the text.

'Sakura says she's at the food court.' He relayed the message to Eriol. 'Why don't you come with?' he offered kindly.

Eriol shrugged. 'You sure you don't mind?'

Syaoran grinned. 'Course not, come on.' He led them through the mall towards the food court, maneuvering their way through the crowded halls.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo sat beside Sakura, enjoying her lunch. It had been a while since Sakura and her had been able to do something together, outside of school. Though, Syaoran was coming to meet up with them later.<p>

_At least it's just Syao-Kun. _

Sakura glanced over at Tomoyo smiling happily to herself. Syaoran had texted her back to tell her that Eriol tagging along. She couldn't wait to see her friends face when she saw him.

She was convinced that Eriol and Tomoyo liked each other, even though they wouldn't admit it. That just made it all the more interesting.

Sakura had tried to confront Tomoyo on several occasions about her feeling for Eriol. But each time Tomoyo either ignored her or pretended she had a phone call. She was becoming very suspicious.

_Oh, look here come Syaoran-Kun and Eriol-kun. _Sakura thought.

Tomoyo glanced over at her grinning friend worriedly.

'Why are you grinning like that?'

Sakura looked at her innocently. 'No reason…look, here comes Syaoran-kun.' she stood up waving at the approaching couple.

Tomoyo looked in the direction Sakura was waving at, her eyes widening in surprise.

'Sakura.' Tomoyo growled. 'Why is he here?'

* * *

><p>AN: Ahh…There was almost no Tomoyo in this chapter. Anyways hope you guys liked it.

Thanks to all my awesome reviewers and my amazing Beta. R/R.

-Lillian


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

A/N: Here you go guys, Enjoy! Helpful critism is appreciated.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8.<p>

Tomoyo glared at the person sitting across from her. Just when she thought she was going to enjoy her weekend, he just had to appear and ruin everything. What was even worse was the fact he was actually acting civilly towards her.

_Sure you act all nice when other people are around. _She though angrily. _You two-faced…Turtle!_

'Tomoyo-Chan, could you please stop staring at me?' Eriol smirked. 'You're making me blush,' he said mockingly, covering his cheeks with his palms.

Tomoyo colored. _How dare he call me Tomoyo. _

'I'm not staring at you,' she mumbled, looking down at her food.

Eriol heart skipped a beat, at Tomoyo's blushing face. _She's __beautifu__-. _Eriol caught himself before his thoughts could finish. He quickly looked down at his food, embarrassed. _What are you thinking you idiot?_

Sakura and Syaoran shared a look. Sakura raised her eyebrows at her handsome boyfriend suggestively. It was so adorable how their two friends were so oblivious about their feelings.

* * *

><p>After lunch, which surprisingly ended without the world coming to an end, Syaoran and Sakura decided to split off from the others. Giving the couple room, to finally confess their supposed feelings to each other.<p>

'We'll meet you guys at the Café down the street, okay?' Sakura asked. She ignored Tomoyo's desperate looks. 'Good, see you guys later.'

_Wha-…She just completely ignored me. _Tomoyo pouted childishly, watching as Sakura dragged Syaoran away.

'So…' Eriol trailed off, shoving his hands into his pockets. 'What do you want to do?'

Tomoyo looked at him oddly. 'We don't actually have to hang out,' she snapped. 'You can just go your way, and I'll go mine.'

Eriol sighed. 'Look Tomoyo-Chan-' he started. She quickly cut him off.

'It's Daidouji to you; I don't remember telling you that you could call me by my first name.' Tomoyo snapped again.

Eriol ignored her snippy remark. 'I'm really sorry for being so rude to you.'

Tomoyo's eyes widened in surprise. _Did he just apologize?_

'I know I was being a jerk, I just….' Eriol trailed off, staring down at his feet.

She continued to stare at him, her conscience eating away at her. Why did he have to apologize? She was fine with hating him. But she had made a promise a long time ago, that she would forgive anyone who had wronged her, and give them a second chance. This was all her mother's fault, why couldn't she have taught her to never forgive anyone?

Tomoyo sighed. _I guess I have to forgive him. _She frowned. She definitely wasn't happy about it.

'It's fine Hirigazawa.' She muttered, avoiding his eyes.

Eriol looked up at her, surprised. She was forgiving him? He felt his heart jump in his chest. He smiled at her, an awkward silence falling between them. Neither of them knew what to say. What was supposed to happen now? Tomoyo wasn't even sure they could have a conversation without insulting each other.

'So….' Eriol started, running a hand through his hair nervously.

Tomoyo looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

'Umm…I was just going to look around some shops….W-would you like to join me?' Eriol could've slapped himself. Why did he always sound like such an idiot when he was around her?

Tomoyo's eyes lit up, making Eriol's stomach do a little flip.

_Shopping! _As long as she was shopping she didn't care who she was with.

'Sure! I'd love to go shopping with you.' She grinned grabbing his arm and dragging him to the nearest clothes shop.

Eriol was so confused, one minute she was all shy and the next she was dragging him into a clothing store. Which was definitely not what he meant by shopping.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo inhaled. <em>Ahh, the wonderful scent of new clothes. <em>She smiled. This was her heaven. She looked around her waiting for something to catch her eye.

'To-, Daidouji?'

'Mmhmm?' Tomoyo replied, her eyes scanning the rows of clothes. She headed towards the nearest rack, shifting through the contents.

'Can I have my arm back?' Eriol asked, looking at her.

Tomoyo looked down at her hand which was still grasping his wrist. She could feel her face heating up, she quickly dropped his arm.

'Oh yeah, sorry.' She quickly turned back to her clothes, trying to hide her blushing face.

Eriol smiled. Maybe he did have a chance after all. _A chance for what? I don't like her! _

After hours of being dragged around by Tomoyo, Eriol's feet were starting to ache. He could hardly stand. He had no idea how someone could shop that much.

'Daidouji, do you want to stop and get some ice cream?' He asked hopefully, anything to distract her from going into another store.

Tomoyo smiled at him. 'Sure.'

Eriol stared at her. _She has a beautiful smile. _He thought. _Wait, no __it's__ not!_

He shook his head. 'C-come on, let's go.'

The two of them sat in front of the ice cream shop, happily licking away at their cones. Tomoyo was surprised to find that she was actually enjoying his company. Though she was starting to suspect he might be gay; he had an amazing sense for fashion.

'So that's why you were so rude to me when I first talked to you.' Tomoyo rolled her eyes. Eriol was explaining how his school life had been up until know. 'You thought I was some crazed fan girl.'

Eriol shrugged. 'Well yeah, you have to admit you did sound like one.' He fluttered his eyelashes flirtatiously. 'I-I saw you in English today, you were so amazing.'

Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh at his 'impression' of her.

'I do not sound like that.' She protested. 'And I don't go around blinking every millisecond either.'

Eriol chuckled. He was about to reply when Sakura and Syaoran came walking up to them.

'Hey guys!' Syaoran greeted.

'Having fun?' She eyed the many shopping bags surrounding her friends. 'Did Tomoyo drag you on one of her torture trips?' She asked Eriol.

Eriol raised an eyebrow. 'Torture trips?'

Sakura nodded, taking a seat beside him. 'You know one of her "shopping trips."'

Tomoyo pouted at her. 'It's just a normal shopping trip, Sakura.'

Syaoran laughed dragging a seat from one of the other tables and placing it beside Sakura's.

'You sure about that Tomoyo? I don't think I've ever seen anyone who shops as much as you.'

Tomoyo just stuck out her tongue childishly. 'You're all just jealous.'

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's so short, and it took me forever to update. I'm sorry! please forgive me. Thanks to you all who reviewed. And to my Awesomely Awesome Beta.

R/R! (O.o)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So sorry it took me FOREVER to update. Life got in the way. I know this chapter is really short, but don't fret I've already started the next one.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS...DUH! Or else I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction, now would I?

Chapter 8

Monday, the dreaded day that marked the beginning of another week of torture. At least that's how Tomoyo liked to think of it. Oh, how she hated Mondays. And of course today just had to be Monday. Which was why Tomoyo was currently sulking on her bed, trying to decide if it was really worth the trouble of getting up.

She sighed, pulling herself up into a sitting position, Sakura would be upset if she didn't show up for school. She got to her feet, tiredly making her way to her closet to grab her uniform. She had stayed up late finishing a new design for Sakura, and now she was really regretting it. Not her amazing new design, but she definitely would not be staying up past midnight again anytime soon.

Tomoyo sluggishly went through her morning routine, until she glanced at her clock, and started to panic. **Ah! I'm going to be late.** And Tomoyo was never late. Well once, but that didn't count! It was an emergency.

She grabbed her bag and rushed down the stairs, yelling a quick greeting to her mom as she rushed out the front door.

Eriol watched as a very frazzled looking Tomoyo hurried into the classroom, knocking another students books to the floor as she hurried to her seat. He felt a frown tugging at his lips. She looked exhausted. There were dark rings under her eyes, and her usually meticulously placed hair was sticking out of her ponytail.

He hadn't seen Tomoyo since their...outing at the mall, and he couldn't help but wonder if something had happened over the weekend. **Stop worrying, it's none of your business. **He scolded himself. Just because Tomoyo had forgiven him for his less than courteous behavior, did not mean he was in any position to be wasting his time worrying about her. **So just stop thinking about her. **

And Eriol tried to stop thinking about her, he really did. He tried at lunch when he randomly decided to eat lunch in the cafeteria, for the first time since grade school. (Which of course had nothing to do with Tomoyo.) Though he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her as she sat slumped forward in her seat, her eyes closing sporadically.

And he tried not to think of her in English, where she sat down right in front of him and promptly fell asleep. And he was not thinking about how soft her hair would feel if he were to run his fingers through her dark locks, or how it probably smelled of plum blossoms. Nope he wasn't thinking about her at all. And he absolutely did not spend the rest of the afternoon sitting by his door waiting for her to arrive for tutoring.

Tomoyo stood hesitantly outside Eriol's front door, her hand hovering hesitantly over the doorbell. Eriol and her had surprisingly been getting along all weekend, and even at school they had been civil. But she couldn't help wondering if they would revert to their old hateful remarks after a few minutes alone together. Suddenly the door swung open.

'Are you going to make a habit out of hovering outside my door?' Eriol asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

'I was just about to ring the doorbell.' She grumbled.

'Sure.' He replied disbelievingly, smiling at her. Butterflies attacked Tomoyo's stomach, as she took in his smile.

'Uh...' Why was she there again?

'Are you going to come in, or are you planning on living out there?' Eriol moved to the side to let her in.

Tomoyo felt her cheeks grow warm. She quickly walked past him, slipping her shoes off her feet and into Eriol's spare pair of slippers. Surprisingly he didn't comment, as he followed her into the other room. They settled down around the coffee table.

'What are we starting with?' Eriol inquired, straightening his books in front of him.

'I was thinking we could start with math.' Tomoyo replied, setting her own things onto the table. Eriol tried to pay attention as she explained the math lesson, but he kept getting distracted by the sound of her voice.

'Hirigazawa-kun? Hirigazawa-kun are you listening?' Tomoyo asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

'Sorry what?' Eriol looked at her confused.

'You weren't listening to anything I said, were you?'

'No not really.' Eriol admitted, shrugging. 'Sorry.'

Tomoyo was a little taken aback when he actually apologized, which definitely helped to ease her annoyance at being ignored. 'Here.' She said, sliding the math book towards him. 'Do these problems.'

He took the book without complaint, and started to work. Easily completing the problems, after all it wasn't like he actually needed a tutor, he had just been to lazy to finish his homework. But not anymore Eriol didn't want to look like a complete idiot in front of Tomoyo, though he was loathe to admit it.

'I'm done.' He said, looking up from the book. Tomoyo didn't reply, because she had fallen asleep, her head resting on her arms that sat folded on the coffee table.

Eriol found himself smiling at her sleeping face. **She's beautiful. **He shook his head to dislodge that unwelcome thought. **No Eriol. **He scolded himself. **She's not beautiful, stop thinking weird things. **But even though he was determined to stop thinking about her looks, he couldn't seem to prevent himself from leaning forward and gently pushing her hair behind her ear. His hand tingled as his fingers brushed against her soft cheek.

A/N: What a lovely place to end it. :) Don't forget to review if you want the new chapter.


End file.
